


Take me Home

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Labyrinth fic, One Shot, Short, Tooth rotting cute, Very Damsel in Distress Rescue, mentions of untoward behavior by people other than Jareth, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the Labyrinth. She isn't fifteen. This is New York city, and she is twenty five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed. I am much more a fan of 'hold her own, doesn't need anyone' Sarah but somehow the tooth-rotting-fluff of 'Jareth saves the day' is just pouring out. As is the weird writing style. *shrug*

This isn't the Labyrinth. She isn't fifteen. This is New York city, and she is twenty five. And yet for those differences, those shockingly opposite differences, he is still the same. The words are on the tip of her tongue, Goblin King, as she takes an involuntary step back. Her heart skips a beat the same, the wind blows the same, the room swirls with glitter. It's so similar, but it couldn't be more different.

At her side is not an empty crib, a missing brother. Behind her are not snickering goblins and whispered taunts. No, beside her stands the man who just split her lip, behind her are his accomplices, three men that can hardly be called men they are still so young, ready to debase her and destroy her. They have no idea what they've done.

The smirk on his mouth is the same, ever terrifying, but she can see the anger in his eyes as he takes in her broken and bleeding lip, her torn dress, her shorter hair, her same wide green eyes. She knows he sees her own fear, fear of what is happening, not fear of him. Never fear of him. She's waited ten years for him to return, to appear before her again. She never stopped believing, even when her parents told her she was mad, that she had to grow up. She never stopped.

The men around her are shouting in the wind but she has eyes only for the Goblin King, who reached out a hand, a crystal on his fingertips. His voice is whispering in her mind and she feels herself surrounded by magic.

 _'Have you had enough of this life, Sarah?'_ Is the whispered thought as she gazes at his mismatched eyes. She is still uncertain.

 _'Are you offering to take me away?'_ she asks, her mind a whisper in his thoughts.

_'I am offering you the world, dear Sarah. You need only reach out and take it.'_

_'You've been waiting for me?'_ she asks now, wonder in her eyes.

 _'For eternity,'_ is his answer and she smiles, only faltering briefly.

 _'Toby?'_ she asks, her thoughts on her little brother. She can almost feel him wave away her concern as if it is nothing.

_'Has been touched by the same magic as you. He may visit whenever he likes, and you him.'_

She smiled widely this time, not noticing the men who were intent on hurting her try to flee and failing, trapped by the arms and teeth of many goblins. The air still whips viscously but she cannot hear the wind.

“Sarah,” he says aloud this time. “Will you be my Queen?”

“I will not fear you,” she warns and his smirk becomes a smile, warm and welcoming. Ten years have changed them both.

“I will not ask it of you,” he assures her, reaching out his hand, the crystal gone. She steps forward, taking his hand and letting him draw her closer.

“What will you do with them?” she asked, remembering the four boys trapped in the room with them, turning to see them pinned by gleeful goblins, their eyes wide in terror.

“What would you have me do, precious?” he asks, turning his face against her hair and inhaling her scent, so familiar but so long forgotten, his arms coming loosely around her to hold her close.

“Perhaps,” Sarah says, a light in her eyes. “One drop from the Bog of Eternal Stench on each. Not enough that they will smell their whole lives, but just enough so that whenever someone is near, they catch that horribly foul odor.” She remembers the Bog well, the terrible stench she thought she would never stop smelling.

“And I know just where that one drop shall go,” he grinned, nodding to the goblins. The cackled with glee as a crystal flew from his fingers and every one of them vanished, along with the four boys. She turned back to him, looking up and smiling.

“Jareth,” she whispered. “Take me home.”

Silver light swirled around them, carrying the King and Queen of the Labyrinth home at last.


End file.
